Por siempre te amare
by YukyYan
Summary: Las tradiciones familiares siempre pesan. Él tiene su destino escrito desde el día de su nacimiento y ella es un alma libre que sufrirá por un amor imposible.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

– Felicidades hija mi – dijo mi madre mientras me daba un abrazo –. Por fin te has graduado y con honores.

– Todos tus esfuerzos han sido recompensados – completo mi padre sonriendo de manera orgullosa.

Graduarme había costado demasiado a mi familia y a mí, después de tantos sacrificios por fin me había podido graduar y tenía la vista en diferentes puestos que había encontrado. Aplicaría y haría todo por quedar en alguno de ellos. Mi nueva vida iba comenzando y no me detendría por nada del mundo.

– _Estamos a punto de aterrizar, favor de abrochar sus cinturones_

Ya estaba en Tokio, el lugar donde mis sueños, esperanzas y todo lo que en mi viviera serian enterrados hasta el núcleo de la Tierra. Este era el destino que había sido marcado para mí, desde el primer momento que mis pulmones se llenaron de aire mi futuro estaba escrito, solo tenía que terminar de abrazarlo y sentirme cómodo con él.

Mis padres habían llamado por mí, sabía lo que eso significaba, el fin de lo que podría llamar mi propia vida.

– Hijo, por fin llegas – mi madre me esperaba en la entrada de la mansión, no era para menos, ella siempre trato de ser lo más maternal posible en cuanto le fue permitido –. Pensé que algo te había retrasado.

– Todo salió como debía, no te preocupes madre – el chofer entro con mis maletas y les señale a las servidoras de la casa que las subieran a mi habitación –. Si no es molestia, quisiera retirarme a descansar.

– Adelante.

Sin decir más me retire a mi habitación. Cuando entre no sentí nada, esta habitación era tan ajena a mí a pesar de haber dormido en ella los primeros doce años de mi vida y las vacaciones en que me fue permitido regresar.

Apenas me aflojaba la corbata cuando escuche algunos toques en la puerta. Ni siquiera esperaron a que respondiera cuando abrieron la puerta y automáticamente supe quiénes eran. Hotaru y Amy entraron a toda prisa serrando de un manotazo la puerta y lanzándose a mí.

– ¡Hermano! – Hotaru se lanzó sobre mi abrazándome muy fuerte. Ella era mi hermana menor, gracias al cielo ella fue la última en nacer y su deber con la familia era menor comparado con los demás –. Te extrañe tanto.

– Y yo a ti pequeña – dije abrazándola muy fuerte –. Amy, como has crecido.

Hotaru soltó su agarre dejando paso a Amy, ella no dijo nada y se limitó a abrazarme, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y por la humedad en mi ropa supe que estaba llorando.

– ¿Qué te ocurre hermana? – pregunto Hotaru asombrada por la reacción Amy.

– ¿Podrías dejarnos un momento a solas? – le pregunte sonriéndole –. Prometo que no tardaremos.

Ella asintió y en silencio cerró la puerta. Inmediatamente Amy comenzó hablar.

– ¡No es justo! – su voz se ahogaba con su rostro contra mi pecho, se separó limpiando de un manotazo las lágrimas de su rostro – ¿Por qué te hacen esto? Darién, no lo hagas. Renuncia, escapa, no es justo, por favor.

– Es mi deber, no te preocupes, no dejo nada. No me pesa hacerlo – sonreí tratando de que me creyera.

– Oh Darién… – de nuevo las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

Mi familia se remontaba a tiempos muy atrás, con tradiciones tan arraigadas que nadie trataría de oponerse. Como dije antes, desde que di el primer respiro mi destino estaba escrito, yo solo era una pieza más en este juego macabro de la familia Chiba.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

Por fin, el gran día, hoy iría a solicitar trabajo en la empresa Earthly Light. Uno de los profesores de la universidad me menciono que había una vacante, que no perdía nada con intentar. El mismo escribió una carta de recomendación ya que decía que la empresa hacia donaciones a la universidad por lo cual, tal vez tomarían en cuenta las recomendaciones de esta.

Cuando llegué al edificio me sentí anonadada, era enorme y desde el momento que entras puedes sentir el glamour y elegancia del lugar. Sentía como mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar por los nervios, rápidamente me acerque a recepción anunciando mi llegada y cita con el encargado de recursos humanos, quien sería la primera parada. Después de esperar unos minutos los cuales me parecieron una eternidad, la recepcionista me dijo que el licenciado había tenido que salir por una emergencia, que podía esperarlo o venir otro día, ¿otro día? No, no podía dejar escapar la oportunidad, ya estaba aquí así que no pasaba nada si esperaba un poco.

Después de cincuenta minutos de espera mi estómago comenzó a pedir alimento, así que fui hacia la recepcionista de nuevo pidiendo indicaciones de donde podría ir a comer un poco, me indico que dentro del edificio se encontraba una cafetería así que me dirigí ahí.

Mientras esperaba sentada mi orden, mis ojos se encontraron con los ojos azules más bellos que había visto jamás, el dueño de ellos era increíblemente hermoso, no pude despegar mi vista y fue hasta que el volteo a verme que me percate que tenía no sé cuánto tiempo mirándolo fijamente, al darse cuenta de mi nerviosismo sonrió y yo solo desvié la mirada implorando que la tierra se abriera y me tragara.

Cuando llego mi comida, decidí cambiar de asiento dándole la espalda al joven, pero tras unos minutos sentí como alguien se detenía junto a mi mesa.

– ¿Puedo sentarme? – me pregunto y yo me quedé sin saber que decir, así que asentí y el tomo haciendo frente a mí –. No pareces ser de… aquí, trabajar aquí. Así que, ¿Quién eres?

Tragué la comida en mi boca sin siquiera masticar para poder responder, solo esperaba no se diera cuenta – Serena, Serena Tsukino y vine a pedir empleo, tengo una cita con el licenciado encargado en recursos humanos.

– Ya veo – dijo mientras daba unos golpecitos con sus dedos sobre la mesa –. Lo mejor será que ni siquiera lo intentes – sus palabras me dejaron muda y sorprendida. ¿Quién se creía? Ni siquiera sabía algo de mí como para pedirme eso, ¿acaso venia por el mismo puesto? –. Créeme, trabajar aquí no es tan bueno como parece – abrió si saco y sacó una tarjeta en blanco junto con una pluma y comenzó escribir algo –. Ve aquí, habla con Andrew Furuhata, dile que vas de mi parte, le diré que vas de todos modos. Trabaja con él, aquí no. No es bueno para alguien como tú, créeme, estarás mejor ahí.

Arrastro la tarjeta hasta ponerla frente a mi plato, solo pase mi mirada de la tarjeta a su rostro.

– Ni siquiera se quién eres – no sabía cómo había dicho eso, en todo el rato ni siquiera me pregunte quien era, probablemente mi subconsciente estaba poniendo más atención que yo.

– Cierto, lo olvide – dijo levantándose de la mesa y abrochando su saco –. Soy Darién Chiba, mucho gusto.

Voltee a verlo pensando que había extendido su mano, pero no era así, en cambio había metido ambas manos a los bolsillos – Espera, ¿Chiba? ¿Chiba como…

– ¿Los dueños de la empresa? Si, el presidente es mi padre, así que se de lo que hablo cuando digo que no querrás trabajar con él. Ve a donde te dije.

Sin decir más se dio media vuelta y se retiró del lugar y ahí me quede, anonadada por todo lo que había pasado en cuestión de minutos. Me quede mirando la tarjeta un par de minutos y algo me decía que no hiciera caso, pero como siempre, ignore mi voz interna y salí de ahí hacia la dirección que estaba escrita en la tarjeta.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

– Veo que me hiciste caso – escuche su voz tras de mí y me gire rápidamente. Mi corazón se agito, pero no sabía si fue el susto o su presencia –. No te asustes, Andrew me comento que había contratado a quien le recomendé así que vine a felicitarte por hacerme caso.

– Bueno, ya había perdido tiempo en Earthly Light así que pensé que podría pasar y ver sobre, bueno, lo que habías mencionado – dije tratando de sonar lo más segura posible.

– Es claro que eres una chica inteligente, ¿Qué te parece si te invito a comer festejando tu nuevo trabajo?

Sin pensarlo dos veces acepte. Tal vez era una tonta en aceptar la invitación de alguien que acababa de conocer, pero ¡por todos los cielos! No podía negarle nada a un joven como el, su sola presencia atrae miradas, era como un panal atiborrado de miel y yo una pobre abeja sin hogar.

Ese día nos vimos a la hora de la comida y sin darnos cuenta comenzamos a vernos más y más, jamás pregunte nada muy personal, por alguna razón algo me decía que no lo hiciera, en cambio, el parecía querer saber todo de mí y yo me sentía flotar cada vez que pensaba que él estaba interesado, aunque fuera un poco en mí.

Con el tiempo comenzó a ofrecerse en pasar por mí y llevarme a casa, no tenía porque, pero acepte sin siquiera dudarlo. Estar a su lado me hacía sentir bien y mi corazón parecía bailar cada que sentía su presencia y aspiraba su perfume.

– Hemos llegado – dijo estacionándose frente a mi casa –. Espero que descanses después de la junta que tuviste hoy.

– Ni me lo menciones por favor – dije dejándome caer sobre el asiento –. Tomare un baño y dormiré como oso en invierno.

– Te lo mereces.

– Bueno, me tengo que ir, gracias por traerme… de nuevo.

– No te preocupes, encantado.

Fue cuando me acerque para darle un beso en la mejilla que su rostro se movió en la misma dirección que el mío y quedamos a escasos milímetros de que nuestros labios se tocaran, podía sentir su aliento sobre mi boca y mi corazón comenzó a latir tan fuerte que pensé que él podría escucharlo. Nos quedamos así unos segundos, me moría por dar ese último paso, pero de nuevo, algo me decía que no lo hiciera. Mientras estaba liada con mis pensamientos, en un movimiento el beso mi mejilla y se colocó de manera correcta en su lugar.

– Buenas noches – le dije para después darle un beso en la mejilla y bajar del auto.

– Vaya, por fin llegas – escuche la voz de mi padre si bien había cerrado la puerta principal –. Se puede saber, ¿dónde estabas?

– No, no se puede saber. Solo me limitare a decirte que no debes preocuparte por nada, todo sigue como debe ser.

– Espero que así sea Darién, recuerda que debes mantener tu cuerpo puro y lejos de… la suciedad.

– Lo se padre, ya es tarde – dije mientras me acercaba a las escaleras –, me iré a dormir.

– En dos días comienzas con tu preparación.

Me detuve en seco en el primer escalón, sentí un nudo en la garganta, pero no le daría el gusto a mi padre de verme afectado. Sin decir nada más me dirigí a mi habitación.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

La hora de la comida había llegado y Darién había pasado por mí, el lugar era nuevo y podía apreciar que era un lugar donde no cualquier podría estar, las paredes estaban decoradas con algunas pinturas, rápidamente recordé algunas que están colgadas en diferentes zonas de las oficinas.

– ¿Sabes? – le pregunte a Darién mientras tomaba del vaso con agua frente a el –. Hoy pregunte por las pinturas en las oficinas, ¿las has notado? Son muy… llamativas y extrañas. Me han dicho que cuentan una leyenda.

– ¿Una leyenda? – pregunto mientras se llevaba un bocado de lo que sea que pidió, aun no le encontraba forma.

– Cuenta la historia de seis familias, las cuales eran muy desgraciadas. Cansados de eso, decidieron darles una ofrenda a los dioses, así que con lo poco que tenían formaron un templo, rezaron por días y noches, pero fue hasta que prometieron la vida de los primogénitos de cada familia que parecía que los dioses los escucharon y las buenaventuras llegaron a ellos – de pronto Darién dejo de partir su bocado y su vista quedo fija en el plato. Continúe el relato con la intención de sacarlo de su trance o lo que fuera, tal vez solo se había acordado de algo –. Al parecer siguieron con esa tradición por muchísimos años…

– Si – dijo volteando a verme con una sonrisa –. Es una historia muy peculiar, creo que quien pinto eso estaba inspirado.

– Pienso lo mismo, aunque de ser verdad, no creo que el sacrificar a uno de tus hijos sea correcto, aunque tengas una vida desgraciada, el amor es lo más importante. Es un alivio que en estos tiempos eso ya no pase, ¿cierto?

– Tienes toda la razón – tomo mi mando acariciándola y así como la tomo la soltó rapidamente–. Creo que prefiero pedir el postre, ¿deseas algo en especial?

– ¿Crees que… haya familias que hoy en día sacrificarían a sus hijos? – por alguna razón esa idea se había quedado en mi mente.

– Buenos Serena, provengo de una familia muy peculiar y debo decir que si esa tradición siguiera vigente mi familiar la cumpliría sin remordimiento. Conozco varias familias que igual lo harían – por el tono en que lo dije entendí que estaba cerrando el tema –. Por cierto, tengo que hacer un viaje y no volveré en un par de días.

– Oh, no tienes porque avisarme.

– No, pero me gusta hacerlo. Entonces, ¿postre?

– Por fin llegas – escuche la voz de mi padre en el mismo momento en que cerraba la puerta de su despacho –. La sala esta lista, así que ve ahora.

– Antes me gustaría ver a Hotaru y Amy – dije tratando de no mostrar ningún sentimiento –. No quiero que Hotaru piense que me fui sin despedirme.

– Por favor, deja de hacer más débil a esa hermana tuya. Suficiente tengo con sus lloriqueos estúpidos por toda la casa. Ve directamente a la sala, es una orden.

Apreté los puños y di media vuelta. Al salir pude ver como dos maestros guía se encontraban esperándome, al llegar a su altura dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a caminar y yo detrás de ellos.

Sabía cuál sería el resultado de todo esto, sabia a donde iba, a lo que iba e iban hacerme, era el principio de mi infierno. Todo el camino hice todo por no pensar en lo que ocurría a mi alrededor, así que lo primero que paso por mi mente fue ella… desde que la mire sentada en recepción me había cautivado y ver que no le era indiferente me hizo sentir cosas que jamás había pensado existían. Era una pena que nunca podría tener nada con ella, jamás podría sentir o probar sus labios, ni que decir de tocar la piel de su cuerpo. Era feliz con solo verla, escuchar su voz y ser parte de su día.

Estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que no me había percatado que ya me habían despojado de mi ropa para ponerme el traje tradicional de la primera etapa de preparación, la etapa física.

Sin decir una palabra, los maestros guía me indicaron el camino hacia un altar con las estatuas de los tres dioses, aquellos que en lugar de traer alegría a mi familia la habían despojado de ella, pero parecía que nadie lo notaba o no deseaban hacerlo. Frente a mí se encontraba un piso cubierto de piedras filosas, con un golpe detrás de las rodillas caí sobre ellas encajándose en mis piernas y manos, me mordí los labios ahogando el dolor y colocándome en la posición que me habían enseñado hace tanto tiempo atrás, fue entonces que sentí como agua hirviendo caía sobre mí en pequeñas gotas.

El dolor era mucho, pero el recuerdo de Serena en mi mente lograba que me desconectara por un momento de todo, ella y los momentos que creaba en mi mente, donde ella y yo podíamos ser como cualquier persona en el mundo, donde podría tomarla del rostro y besarla como desee desde que la conocí.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

Mientras veo que la puerta de mi habitación, esta se abre. Pienso en qué tal vez es ella quien ha venido. Sé que es imposible pero la extraño, te extraño... Serena... y quisiera verte.

— Darién — me saluda Andrew mientras se sienta a un lado de mi cama — ¿Te sientes como te ves? — me pregunta con ese tono burlesco que tanto lo caracteriza.

— Mil veces peor — suspiro mientras observó debajo de la puerta de la habitación si no hay nadie detrás escuchando, con cuidado le hago señas con la mirada hacía el jardín.

— Hoy hace un hermoso día, anda, levántate y vamos afuera. No seas holgazán.

Después de varios tropiezos y medio caídas llegamos al jardín, todas por mi culpa. Le pedí que nos alejáramos lo más posible. Necesitaba hablar con él.

— Ha preguntado por ti — dijo Andrew mientras me ayudaba a sentarme en el pasto, no sabía cuánto me quedaba de estos pequeños placeres —. Claro está que no es a mí a quien pregunta. Pero si a varios trabajadores. Está preocupada.

— Si... Lo imagino — dije volteando a ver el hermoso cielo azul. Extrañaría este tipo de libertad —. En un par de días iré a verla.

— No pienses que te juzgo, porque realmente no lo hago pero, ¿Qué pretendes? Sabes que es peligroso involucrarse con alguien, tu padre no estaría feliz si se entera que su hijo se entiende con alguien.

— Lo sé pero no puedo evitarlo. Es como... Cómo si en estas semanas de conocerla hubieran sido mi verdadera vida y no todo el tiempo atrás — tan solo de recordarla sentía como mi corazón se agitaba —. Ojalá las cosas fueran diferentes.

Podía sentir la mirada de Andrew sobre mí, pero decidí a ignorarlo, no quería ver su expresión de lástima, no lo culpaba. Es de la misma manera que todos se miran cuando saben que es su turno.

— Escapa — me dijo sin dejar de verme —. Por todos los cielos, Darién. Lárgate de aquí, escapa, vete con Serena y desaparece — podía ver cómo se estaba agitando y sus ojos parecían desesperados —. Sabes que todo esto es una mierda. Lo que nos hacen es la estupidez más grande. No es justo. ¡Mírate! Tus manos están con llagas, no quiero imaginar el resto de tu cuerpo.

Me gire a verlo y pude notar como su respiración se volvía rápida y estaba seguro en un par de segundos seguro lloraría. Me dolió verlo así.

Andrew y yo nos hicimos amigos de inmediato cuando nos conocimos siendo pequeños. Nuestras familias habían sido amigas desde muchísimos años atrás, incluso antes de que mi padre naciera. Él era el tercer hijo de su familia mientras yo era el primogénito. A partir de los seis años comencé a tomar clases particulares en casa a diferencia de Andrew y mis dos hermanas que asistían a un colegio, con el tiempo se me explico que, por ser el primogénito tenía una misión hacia la familia, una promesa que debía cumplir en honor a mis antepasados. Jamás le tome mucha importancia hasta que un día, el hermano mayor de Andrew tuvo que partir. Al parecer uno de sus tíos enfermó y su hermano debía suplirlo en lo que fuera que hacía, pero fue terrible el ser testigos del sufrimiento que pasó para poder ir en lugar de su tío.

Fue torturado de maneras físicas y mentales, Andrew pidió quedarse en mi casa un tiempo ya que no podía soportar ver a su hermano en las terribles condiciones que terminaba. Fue cuando su hermano partió que nuestros padres nos explicaron sobre lo que pasaba.

El hermano de Andrew debía ir y representar a su familia, dando su vida al servicio de los dioses. El primogénito de cada familia estaba destinado a eso, y todo aquello que pasó su hermano era parte de la preparación.

Ambos entendimos lo que quería decir. En algún momento yo tendría que partir, al ver por sí mismo el camino que su hermano paso... sabía que lo lastimaba.

— No puedo, si me voy Amy tendría que tomar mi lugar y no puedo hacerle eso — el solo giro el rostro ocultando lo de mi —. No podría vivir sabiendo que una de ellas deberá sufrir.

Después de eso, Andrew y yo no dijimos nada por un buen rato. Solo nos quedamos ahí, admirando el paisaje.

— ¿Cuándo te irás? — preguntó Andrew.

— Dos semanas, tres cuando mucho. Estaré en reposo lo que resta de la semana. Me darán una semana libre para después comenzar con la etapa espiritual.

— Maldita la hora en que nací — su voz sonada demasiado dolida y llena de rencor —. ¡Malditos antepasados, malditos nuestros padres por seguir con esa tradición estúpida!

— Andrew...

— ¡Sabes que tengo razón! — volteo a verme y pude ver cómo dentro de él algo se rompía, algo que sabía jamás podría repararse.

Ninguno dijo nada más.

Días después pude dejar mi habitación, lo primero que hice fue prepararme para ir a la empresa de Andrew, quería ver a Serena.

— Hijo — escuché la voz de mi madre quien iba entrando a la habitación —. Vaya, parece que vas a salir.

— Necesito hacer algunas cosas — fue lo único que dije mientras me terminaba de poner el saco. Ella se acercó y cuidadosamente toco mi rostro.

— Deja te cubro las marcas, la vas asustar y no se diga la preocupación que le causaría verte así — me sorprendió su respuesta, ¿Mi madre sabía algo? Sin decir nada más salió de la habitación y en un par de minutos se encontraba de regreso, no sé qué utilizo, pero al terminar no había rastro de las manchas rojas y rosas en mi cara, mi piel no mostraba señas de estarse recuperando de las quemaduras.

— Gracias — fue lo único que pude decir. Ella me sonrió, acomodó el cuello de mi camisa y se fue.

— Buenas tardes señorita — dije acercándome a la recepcionista —. ¿Se encuentra Andrew?

Cuando alzo el rostro y me miro, inmediatamente me indico que podía pasar a la oficina. Al entrar pude ver como Andrew leía unos documentos, pero al notar mi presencia los dejo de lado sonriéndome alegremente.

— Quisiera creer que vienes a verme, pero sé que no es así. Solo por ser tú y ya sabes... puedes llevártela. Pásala bien, ¿entendido? Estoy segura que estará muy feliz de verte.

— ¿Quién dijo que eres un patán arrogante? — pregunte sonriendo, apreciaba el gesto que tenía hacia mí.

— ¿Alguien dice eso? — mientras abría la puerta para irme el parecía querer saber realmente quien decía eso sobre él.

Así que me encontraba caminando por el pasillo en dirección a la pequeña oficina de Serena, mis manos sudaban y no podía evitar sentir los latidos de mi corazón queriendo salir de mi pecho. Al llegar la puerta estaba abierta así que me recargue en ella admirándola por un momento. Tenía el cabello recogido y algunos mechones escapaban de él, tenía el ceño fruncido, parecía concentrada en lo que hacía. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí y fue su grito de sorpresa al verme lo que me despertó de mi transé mientras la observaba.

— ¡Darién!

— Hola — la salude intentando ocultar mi emoción por escuchar su voz —. Regrese.

— Santo cielo — dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento, se acercó tan rápido que pensé que se lanzaría a abrazarme, y aunque parecían sus intenciones se detuvo claramente con un debate interno, comenzó a estrujarse las manos —. Sentí que te fuiste hace mucho tiempo, no supe de ti. Pensé que algo te había ocurrido, no vuelvas a irte de esa manera, ¿está bien?

Me hubiera encantado prometerle que jamás me volvería ir a si, y que si lo hacía será con ella a mi lado, pero no podía hacerlo. Le sonreí e hice como que miraba mi reloj.

— Tenemos 15 minutos para no perder la reservación — ella me miro confundida —. Te invito a comer.

— Oh, no puedo, tengo trabajo. Aparte no creo que me permitan pedir algún tipo de permiso.

— Ya lo arreglé, no te preocupes, Andrew ha accedido a darte toda la tarde libre. Tómalo como un pequeño regalo. Entonces, ¿Qué dices? ¿Vamos a comer?

Su mirada lo decía todo, no sabía si olvidar el trabajo y salir conmigo o ser la adulta responsable y cumplir con sus deberes. No puede ocultar una sonrisa cuando ella me dio la espalda para tomar su bolso y salir por la puerta para después, seguirla hacia el estacionamiento.

Durante el camino ella no dejaba de hablarme sobre las cosas que había realizado durante el tiempo que estuve ausente, me encantaba escucharla, verla mover las manos mientras me explicaba las cosas, como abría los ojos cuando parecía querer decir algo importante, sus cejas al moverse dejando ver las mil caras que podía hacer mientras hablaba. Serena... tu rostro se quedará en mi mente hasta el último día, tu aroma me seguirá a donde quiera que vaya... ¿sabes? quisiera decirte que esta es la última vez que nos veremos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

* * *

Hace tiempo que no sé nada de Darién. Tres meses para ser exacta, he preguntado por el, incluso a su amigo, mi jefe, pero no me dice mucho. Solo que se fue de la ciudad, ni siquiera se molesta en decir que volverá después.

En momentos decido no pensar en él, creer que fue un completo canalla y se largó como todos los hombres después de conseguir lo que quería, pero no puedo pensar así, ni siquiera nos hemos besado, el contacto físico siempre fue poco, tal vez fue eso mismo lo que lo hizo alejarse, ¿no? Si, tal vez.

Con el paso de los días, mi vida se volvió rutinaria, algunas veces volteaba a ver el marco de la puerta esperando verlo recargado, esperando por mí para irnos.

— ¿Ya viste? — me pregunto Molly mostrándome un anuncio sobre el pizarrón del trabajo —. Al parecer hay una vacante para... ¿un puesto? Solo dicen que necesitan a alguien que viaje cuando se requiera. La paga no suena mal, es dos veces más de nuestro sueldo actual. ¿Qué te parece?

— No lo sé — realmente no había prestado mucha atención solo que es salir de viaje —. Tal vez aplique, necesito aire, salir, ya sabes.

— Un viaje por trabajo no deja de ser un viaje. ¿Aplicamos?

Fue así que ambas presentamos nuestro CV y nos entrevistaron, mi jefe estaba ahí y por alguna razón no dejaba de verme. Ese mismo día, cuando me disponía a retirarme cuando el señor Furuhata se apareció con mi oficina.

— Señorita Tsukino, acompáñeme a mi oficina.

Sin decir nada más se retiró y yo fue tras él, entre a su oficina mientras él ya estaba tras su escritorio, su semblante no mostraba nada bueno, no para mí.

— ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo? — pregunte rompiendo el silencio.

— Primero, quiero felicitarla por su determinación en presentar solicitud para la vacante, no tienes mucho tiempo con nosotros y tu seguridad para la entrevista... debo admitir que me sorprendió. Pero... — comenzó a dar golpecitos con sus dedos sobre el escritorio —, no creo que deba continuar. La junta quedo sorprendida usted y debo admitir que es muy eficaz, pero, no creo sea la adecuada para el trabajo.

— ¿Disculpe? — pregunte sorprendida y hasta un poco ofendida.

— No es personal Serena, ¿me permites llamarte así? — asentí levemente y el continuo —. Eres excepcional, realmente lo creo, pero este puesto... podría ayudarte a conseguirte un ascenso aquí mismo, sin que tengas que realizar esos viajes. Si me preguntas, no quiero que aceptes el trabajo. Es todo.

— Bueno señor Furuhata, me alaga su preocupación por mí, pero el puesto o trabajo que acepte creo que solo me compete a mi decidir si lo acepto o no. Así que, si me permite decirlo, si me ofrecen el trabajo con gusto lo aceptare. Dice que no duda de mi desempeño así que no se preocupe por eso, mi trabajo hablara por mí. Si es todo lo que tiene que decir, me gustaría retirarme, fue un día cansado — dije tratando de mostrarme segura de mi misma, aunque por dentro temblaba de los nervios por tener que hablarle así a mi jefe.

— Puedes retirarte — sin decir nada más, le levante de mi asiente y me retire —. Oh Darién, perdóname, pero no pude detenerla.

Después de un par de días, me notificaron que fui la ganadora del puesto, me decían que en dos semanas tendría que salir del país, así como el hacerme firmar varios contratos de confidencialidad, donde decían que no podría mencionarle a nadie, bajo ninguna circunstancia absolutamente nada sobre mi estancia o trabajo que me fuera asignado. No me sorprendió, solo pensé que la empresa cuidado de manera exagerada sus negocios... pero estaba tan equivocada.

Después de tener todo listo partí, iría a una isla donde al parecer era la sede de Earthly Light, Furahata Company y otras empresas que no recuerdo, al parecer tenían un gran convenio. Cuando llegue a la isla quede maravillada, era como un pequeño pueblo moderno. Llegue a donde sería mi hogar los próximos dos meses, al llegar a mi habitación quede maravillada, era pequeña pero reconfortante. Al abrir la ventana, pude ver el pequeño balcón que daba hacia la calle, era lo suficientemente alto para ver unas cuantas calles. Estaba absorta por la belleza del lugar que el escuchar unas campanas resonar a lo lejos me sobresaltaron.

— Tranquila — escuche una voz tras de mí, al parecer era una de las mujeres encargadas de la casa —. Las campanas indican que es hora del paseo por la tarde.

— ¿Paseo? — pregunte confundida.

— Si, todos los días, los jóvenes que viven en el templo dan un recorrido por las calles al tocar las campanas — pude ver como un gesto triste de dibujo en su rostro —. Si llega a topárselos, no les impida el paso, sea lo más respetuosa posible y, sobre todo, no trate de entablar una conversación. Esos jóvenes tienen un voto de silencio, hablarles podría generarles problemas, incluso usted podría ser mal vista.

— Vaya, pensé que aquí solo era una isla de negocios.

— Es una isla con muchos secretos jovencita — dijo dejando escapar un suspiro —. Oh, parece que ya están cerca, venga a verlos, para que así pueda reconocerlos si se los llega a topar.

A lo lejos, pude ver como lentamente se acercaban un grupo de jóvenes, todos vestidos con túnicas negras muy sencillas, la cabeza un poco inclinada y su vista fija en el suelo. No podía dejar de verlos, realmente me era curioso ver ese tipo de cosas en una era tan moderna, de pronto, mi corazón dio un salto, mi estómago se hizo nudo, mis ojos se abrieron y mi mente quería explotar.

Era Darién, ahí estaba, podría reconocerlo incluso a la distancia. Lleve mi mano a la boca para callar el pequeño grito que salió de mi garganta, la señora a mi lado volteo a verme confundida. Ese tipo de cosas no llamarían la atención de nadie, pero el volteo, de manera sutil, casi nadie podría percatarse del desvío de su mirada, pero yo sí, nuestros ojos se conectaron un segundo y el volvió su vista al suelo.

Cuando perdí de vista al grupo de jóvenes, mi rostro estaba cubierto de lágrimas y la señora solo me miraba preocupada.

— No llores, veras... es triste lo que les pasa, incluso muy injusto — fue ahí que capto mi atención —. No puedes hacer nada, ni siquiera ellos, están aquí por designios de sus familias. Lo único que podemos hacer por ellos es dejarlos vivir su desgracia sin problemas.

No pude más, con la voz cortada le pedí que se retirara, que necesitaba un tiempo a solas. Llore, con amargura, dolor y mil sentimientos más.

* * *

**Tan inspirada me encontraba que subi dos capitulos. Sera una hisotira corta asi que no sera muy detallada en cuando a cosas que no creo muy importantes o relevantes para la trama.**

**Un abrazote. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

* * *

El día que mire a Darién pasar frente al balcón no pude parar de llorar, al día siguiente no amanecí de ánimos así que me la pase en mi habitación, fue hasta la tarde que me anime a salir a dar una vuelta por ahí. Me detuve en un café frente a la playa, pedí cualquier cosa, ni siquiera presté atención. Después de un rato escuche las campanas a lo lejos, mi corazón se estrujo y algunas lágrimas comenzaron a salir, fue cuando sentí un apretón en mi hombro que las lágrimas se detuvieron.

— ¿Todo bien? — voltee rápidamente, una chica me miraba un tanto afligida. Asentí con la cabeza en señal de estar mejor, pero ella no se fue, en cambio tomo una silla y se sentó a mi lado —. Es difícil al principio, pero después de un tiempo te acostumbras.

— Lo siento, no sé de qué hablas — fingí no saber realmente de que hablaba.

— ¿De qué más seria? De las campanas — dijo haciéndole una señal al mesero, al perecer se quedaría en mi mesa —. Es como la llave de las lágrimas.

Parecía que ella también tenía un tipo de mal sabor de boca al escucharlas, aun así, no estaba de ánimo para hablar así que decidí no seguir la conversación. Después de un rato volvió hablarme, esta vez de otro tema.

— Supongo estas aquí por trabajo, yo también — dijo dando un sorbo a su bebida —. Vengo de parte de la empresa Stirling, la que está al norte. Estar aquí son como vacaciones para algunos. Por cierto, soy Minako, pero puede llamarme Mina.

Voltee a verla y ella sonrió, me remordió la conciencia, ella tan amigable y yo tan amargada.

— Mucho gusto, Serena de Furahata Company.

— Oh, eres el remplazo de la vieja Beryl. Qué bueno, esa mujer era una ignorante y muy... coqueta. Jamás aporto nada, buen movimiento de la compañía.

— Gracias.

Nos quedamos platicando de cosas sin importancia, pero poco a poco nos comenzamos a sentir realmente cómodas. Tanto que nos agarró la noche, al darse cuenta de la hora, ella se despidió rápidamente diciendo que tenía algo importante que hacer y ahí me quede, apreciando la vista desde mi lugar. Me quede solo un rato más, hasta que decidí que era momento de irme a dormir, mañana tendría junta y no podía ir desvelada, está ahí por trabajo y no para lamentarme por un amor fallido.

Al día siguiente, no pude concentrarme demasiado en la junta, debes en cuando podía concentrarme.

— Bienvenidos a la reunión semestral...resultado de nuestro trabajo... blablablá... esperamos su participación...blablablá...

Al acabar la junta pasamos a la pequeña recepción organizada para conocer a las nuevas caras, lo único que quería era desaparecer de ahí.

— ¡Hola! — me saludo Mina totalmente emocionada — es un placer volver a verte. Aunque tu cara me dice que tú lo que deseas es irte de aquí.

— ¿Es tan obvio? — pregunte desganada.

— Muchísimos, pero te ayudare. Me caes bien, te presentare unas cuantas personas, tu sonríe, saluda, pregunta cosas banales y en veinte minutos podrás irte.

— ¿Realmente me ayudarías? — pregunte emocionada.

— Claro, somos hermanas de pena — no entendí lo que trataba de decir, pero no pregunte.

Después de unos cuantos apretones de manos, sonrisas e intercambio de información pude irme, antes de poder hacerlo miré en dirección de Mina agradeciéndole con la mirada a lo que ella me sonrió. No sabía quién era realmente, pero daba gracias al cielo que estuviera ahí.

Llegando a la habitación decidí relajarme, no podía estar ahí el tiempo que me restaba, así que me preparé un baño de tina, después puse algo de música y decidí leer algún libro. Todo con tal de mantener la mente ocupada. Después de un rato alguien toco la puerta de mi habitación.

— Serena! — de nuevo era Mina, por alguna razón verla tan emocionada y feliz me hacía sentir mejor —. Vengo por ti, quiero dar un paseo, pero no quiero ir sola. Anda, vamos.

— Pero, no estoy arreglada ni nada, creo que mejor me quedo — dije tratando de evitar salir.

— Que va, no hay nadie aquí, ¿lo recuerdas? Solo un montón de gente preocupada por dinero, anda, vamos así, nadie te vera.

No muy convencida la seguí.

Durante nuestro paseo por la orilla de la playa ella no dejaba de hablar de su vida, sus sueños de ser una cantante y actriz profesional.

— Entonces crecí y me di cuenta que de alguna manera tenía que costear los gastos de querer ser actriz, así que aquí me ves, ganando dinero, sin tiempo y dejando cada vez más atrás mi sueño de ser lo que siempre quise. Pero cuéntame de ti, ya hablé demasiado.

— Bueno, no hay mucho que decir de mí. Soy alguien común que por cosas del destino consiguió empleo en una de las empresas más importante de Tokio. Fin de la historia.

Mina no dijo nada, continúo caminando sin despegar la vista de sus pies.

— Llorabas por uno de ellos? — su pregunta me sorprendió, me detuve quedando unos pasos atrás de ella —. No tienes que negarlo, conozco esa mirada que tenías el día que nos conocimos. El llorar al escuchar las campanas, es una pesadilla, ¿no es así? Saber que esta tan cerca y no puedes estar ni siquiera un poco cerca de él.

No sabía que decir, ¿Cómo sabía lo que ocurría? Una parte de mi estaba temerosa, mientras que otra quería contarle todo mi pesar, quería que alguien me consolara un momento. Por alguna razón ella me daba confianza, como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida.

— Hace un tiempo conocí a alguien, perfecto de pies a cabeza e incluso por dentro, todo un caballero, perfecto... el tipo de chico con el que solo sueñas cuando eres joven. Un día solo desapareció, no supe más de él y pensé lo peor, que solo había jugado conmigo — volteé a ver la Luna sobre nosotros, ella, la única testigo las lágrimas y angustias pasadas por el —. Pero no podía ser eso, él y yo ni siquiera nos tomamos las manos. No sé, era raro. Decidí dejarlo pasar, él no estaba y yo tenía una vida. Pasaron meses sin saber de él y el día que llegué lo volví a ver — a este punto mi voz se quebró y decidí no continuar.

— Estaba entre ellos, ¿cierto? — voltee a verla —. Entre los jóvenes que pasan todas las tardes — no dije nada, solo miré de nuevo al suelo jugando un poco con la arena con el pie —. Entiendo perfectamente, me ocurrió lo mismo. Malachite y yo nos conocimos cuando él ya estaba aquí, cuando lo mire por primera vez quede encantada con él, me explicaron que no debía acercarme, pero no podía dejar de verlo cada que podía, poco a poco el noto mi presencia y me dedicaba miradas fugaces. Un día decidí jugármela, todo o nada. Entre a su templo, como una vil ladrona — la mire sorprendida por su osadía —. No me mires así, cuando el corazón manda la mente no funciona bien. El caso es, que cuando entre me lo tope ¡Era el destino! Sin decía una palabra lo seguí, entro a una habitación dejando la puerta entre abierta tras de sí. Cuando entre me percate que era su habitación. Ese día nos prometimos estar juntos.

— Quieres decir que...

— Quiero decir que cuando amas a alguien, no importa el peligro, no importa lo que puedas perder. Debes darlo todo.

— Vaya, eres muy valiente.

— Oh, no lo soy — dijo sacudiendo la mano, negando mis palabras —. Solo estoy enamorada.

* * *

** R...**

**Tres capitulos en un dia. Ojala fuera asi siempre... Espero les guste, creo que solo queda capitulos mas... esta historia tiene una sorpresa!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

* * *

El silencio es tal que hasta el movimiento de los insectos nocturnos pueden escucharse.

— Rayos, espero no hacer mucho ruido — se escucha la voz de una joven hablar muy bajo. Una capucha cubre su rostro y casi todo su cuerpo —. Espero que jamás dude de mi amor.

Sin decir nada más, trepó un cerco y solo. Se puede escuchar el golpe seco de sus pies sobre la tierra. Escondiéndose lo mejor posible, revisa que nadie la pueda ver. Segura no ser vista, corre hacia un cuarto que parece a punto de caer. Al entrar puede ver una silueta en contra luz.

— Por fin estás aquí.

— Lo siento — responde ella —. Afuera parece un pueblo fantasma. ¿Sabes a qué se debe?

— No hablemos de eso — le corta el rollo —. Ven aquí.

Tomándola por la mano la jala contra si y la besa apasionadamente.

— Malachite...

— Te extrañe tanto, me moría por verte otra vez, temía que no regresaras.

— Aún trabajo para la misma empresa — dijo mientras pasaba sus manos tras el cuello del peliplata —. Ahí seguiré mientras me permita seguir mirándote. Aunque solo sea un par de meses al año.

— No quiero que dejes de vivir por mí — de un suave movimiento se soltó del agarre de la rubia —. Mina, su sabes que te amo, pero soy realista y sé que no puedo darte nada. Mucho menos siendo quién soy. Moría por verte de nuevo, pero…

— Es por eso que quiero pedirte que nos vayamos — dijo ella tomando el rostro de él logrando que sus miradas se conectaran —. Vámonos, escapemos. Iniciemos de nuevo, sé qué será difícil y tendremos muchos momentos donde no encontremos la salida, pero será solo al principio, sé que al final tendremos una recompensa. Por favor...

Malachite no dijo nada, la poca luz que entraba por las rendijas le permitía ver de manera tenue los ojos de Mina. Desde que la miro por primera vez quedó prendado de ella, pero fue cuando está apareció de la nada en el templo que supo que terminaría perdiendo la cabeza y la razón por ella.

Se acercó a ella y la besó. Dejando fluir todos los sentimientos que guardaba dentro, dejándose llevar por sus instintos cerrando una promesa destinada a no cumplirse.

— Que pesado es esto — se quejó Mina dejándose caer sobre la cama de su nueva amiga —. Jamás terminas de acostumbrarte, créeme. Las juntas siempre Durán horas y horas. No sé cómo logro no dormirme. Tres meses de juntas interminables.

— Bueno, pero según me has dicho también tiene sus recompensas — dijo Serena desabrochando el saco y colocándole sobre la silla del tocador — ¿Qué harás esta tarde?

— Ya lo sabes, esconderme por ahí para poder verlo en su recorrido. ¿Está vez vendrás conmigo o seguirás llorando en la orilla del mar?

— ¡Mina!

— ¿Qué? Sabes que es cierto — decía mientras se recargaba sobre ambos codos —. Aún no me has dicho porque lloras.

— Eso no es importante.

— Si tú lo dices... Entonces, ¿Me acompañaras? Anda, solo necesito verlo un momento y decirle que esta noche podremos vernos.

— Aun no entiendo cómo lo logran — Serena comenzaba a quitarse el calzado junto con las medias —. ¿No me habías mencionado algo sobre un voto de silencio?

— Si — respondió sacudiendo la mano como restándole importancia —. Pero después de todo lo que le han hecho pasar créeme que no le importa romper esa regla... Y otras más — su voz y mirada pícara, más el movimiento de sus cejas le dejaba claro a qué se refería.

— No tienes remedio — dijo Serena soltando una risita.

— Anda, vamos. Solo será cuestión de un minuto, incluso menos.

— Está bien — Mina salto sobre la cama lanzando un grito de victoria —. Pero que sea rápido.

— Entendido.

— Desde aquí podré verlo y el podrá verme. Es perfecto — declaró Mina sentándose sobre la silla mientras bebía un té —. Eres una buena compinche, Serena.

— Lo tomaré como un cumplido.

— ¡Justo a tiempo! Mira, se acercan.

A lo lejos, se podía observar como una fila de jóvenes, todos vestidos de gris caminaban en la cabeza gacha. Un tras de otro, sin perder el paso. Por la descripción de Mina sobre _su amado_ pudo reconocerlo al instante. Parecía ser el más alto de todos. Mina rápidamente se colocó de cierta manera y giro su taza tomándola con la mano izquierda. Cuando volví mi vista hacia Malachite el volteo, cosa de un segundo o dos y siguió su camino. Pude ver una sonrisa en el rostro de Mina, definitivamente ellos tenían su propio idioma. Fue entonces que lo volví a ver, Darién iba atrás de todos, con la cabeza gacha, traté de no verlo, pero no pude. Algo dentro de mí se rompió al verlo de esa manera.

— Así que es el — la voz de Mina me saco de mi transe —. Sabía que era algo por el estilo… ya sabes, cuando te encontré llorando. Tu mirada era la misma que la mía cuando me di cuenta que me gustaba… ya sabes quién. Aunque no pensé que fuera el nuevo precisamente por quien llorabas.

Solo bajé la vista y comencé a jugar con la taza frente a mí.

— Ni siquiera tengo motivos para estar así, él y yo jamás fuimos algo, compartimos momentos como ir a comer, me llevaba a mi casa, pero nada más — deje escapar un suspiro y mire hacia el mar —. Jamás mostro interés en mí, solo me deja cautivar, supongo. Aunque, bueno, creo que eso queda de lado al ver lo que les ocurre a ellos.

— La verdad es muy triste, Malachite me ha contado como funciona todo eso y… ¡Santo cielo! Deberían encerrar a todas las familias, son unos dementes — voltee a verla curiosa —. Al parecer para poder venir aquí los hacen pasar por algo así como pruebas, físicas y _espirituales_. Una tontería… Malachite aún tiene marcas en su cuerpo. No le gusta hablar muchos sobre eso y lo puedo entender.

— ¿Por qué siguen con eso? — pregunte — ¿Por qué no dejar de hacerlo?

— No pueden, la mayoría viene aquí sacrificándose por decirlo de alguna manera, si no vienen ellos vendrá el hijo que nació después de ellos. Si alguno de aquí se fuera, otro vendría a remplazarlo.

— Los tratan como objetos…

— Son familias antiguas, horribles, inhumanos… es por eso que le pedí a Malachite huir — la miré totalmente sorprendida, la familia de Malachite era poderosa, igual que las demás. Retarlos de esa manera no era prudente, definitivamente no se quedarían de brazos cruzados —. Lo amo, nos amamos y por eso se lo pedí, aun no me responde, pero espero lo haga pronto. Ya tenemos un mes aquí y ya sabes, nuestros encuentros son contados. Tu deberías hacer lo mismo.

— ¿Yo?

— Si, busca al chico, ¿Cómo dices que se llama?

— Darién…

— Pues búscalo, has algo Serena, si te quedas ahí sentada llorando por el créeme, te arrepentirás toda tu vida.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

* * *

Los días pasan tan lento…

Lo más factible siempre será fingir no estar aquí, ser una simple máquina que funciona sin pensar o sentir.

Un día, dos días, tres días…

Lo único que me quedaba era dejarme hundir en mi propia miseria.

Pero todo empeoro cuando la vi, sabía que hacia aquí. Eso solo aumentaba mi miseria. Le había pedido a Andrew que hiciera todo por evitar que ella terminara por venir, sería inevitable que me mirara en caso de que el no pudiera hacerlo, lo cual parecía ser lo que había pasado. ¿Había hecho algo en mi vida pasada para merecer tal castigo?

...

Después de la oración a los dioses, Malachite paso a mi lado y pude sentir como deslizo rápidamente lo que parecía ser un papel a mi mano, todo apenas perceptible para quienes estaban a nuestro alrededor. Supe de inmediato que no debía ver lo que fuera que había fuera a la vista de todos. Así que, por la tarde, antes de la cena, en la tranquilidad de mi habitación me dispuse a ver que era y quedé petrificado.

Debía ser una jodida broma.

Una cita, a las 3:00 am, en el almacén que habían dejado de usar hace tantos años atrás.

Una parte de mi me decía que no debía asistir, así como podría ser para algo importante, algo sin importancia o incluso una trampa para mostrar mi compromiso hacia este maldito lugar. Tal vez al llegar me encontraría con un severo castigo.

Sabía que Malachite no era la clase de persona que ponía trampas, el odia estar aquí tanto como yo. Tal vez era para organizarnos, tal vez era para rebelarnos, para escapar, una pequeña esperanza se instaló en mi pecho, esperanza que inmediatamente me encargue de desechar.

Iría, pero tomaría las precauciones necesarias y a la primera señal de ser una trampa huiría del lugar.

...

A las 2:50 am salí con el máximo cuidado de mi habitación. Me puse una capucha para ir hacia el almacén, desde lejos podía ver que no había nada de luz dentro, al entrar noté que había un silencio sepulcral. No había nadie, así que esperaría un par de minutos y si no aparecía nadie me iría.

No pasaron ni 10 segundos cuando comencé a escuchar una voz muy familiar.

— ¿Por qué le hice caso a Mina? ¿Qué hago aquí? Debería irme, podrían descubrirme y ni pensar en las consecuencias.

Pude ver como una sombra se alzó detrás de lo parecía ser era un mueble deteriorado, sin prestar atención a mi alrededor, di un paso e hice ruido con alguna basura en el suelo. La persona frente a mi volteo y con un grito ahogado dio un salto.

Serena…

Ella solo estaba ahí, frente a mí con los ojos muy abiertos, con su mano sobre su boca. La luz de la luna entrando por el sucio vidrio de la ventana era suficiente para poder admirar sus facciones. Mi corazón se volvió loco, mis manos comenzaron a sudar y mi estómago parecía estar en mis pies. En tan solo un segundo ella pareció regresar en sí para correr y besarme tan desesperante que no supe que hacer más que besarla como si la vida se me fuera en ello.

* * *

**Si todo sale como lo tengo planeado solo quedan ocho capítulos. La que dijo que solo sería una historian corta. ¡JA! me rio de mi misma.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

* * *

No sabía cómo Mina me había convencido de esto.

Ahí me encontraba, trepando como una chiquilla la barda que nos separaba del templo, había caminado media hora en la oscuridad y soledad para llegar aquí. Una parte de mi decía que debía regresar y dar esto como una misión fallida, por otra parte, quería verlo.

Tratando de hacer todo en silencio me adentre al almacén que Mina me había dicho podía utilizar para esconderme mientras tomaba valor para ir a buscar a Darién. Ella podía volverse odiosa cuando quería, en poco tiempo había llegado a conocerme mejor de lo que parecía conocerme yo misma.

**...**

— ¿Por qué le hice caso a Mina? ¿Qué hago aquí? Debería irme, podrían descubrirme y ni pensar en las consecuencias. — pensaba mientras me escondía en uno de los muebles dentro del almacén.

Aunque moría por ver a Darién, la parte realista no dejaba de decirme que debía irme, dejarlo ahí y olvidarlo. No meterme en problemas. Parecía ser que había perdido la batalla, iba totalmente dispuesta a regresar al hotel y olvidar esta noche cuando escuche un ruido tras de mí. Cuando volteé casi caigo del susto, era Darién.

El me miraba como si realmente se sorprendiera de verme. Cubrí mi boca para ahogar un grito. Tantas cosas en mí se removieron. Mi corazón comenzó a latir como loco, mi estómago bailaba como cada que lo veía, los deseos de querer tocarlo y probar su boca otra vez habían aparecido, como si nunca se hubiera ido.

De nuevo, esa parte realista estaba a punto de hacer su aparición, cuando mi corazón gano y sin siquiera pensar algo, me lance hacia Darién tomándolo por el rostro y besándolo como si fuera lo único que me mantenía con vida, sorprendentemente el me respondió y no me equivoco al decir que ha sido de las cosas más placenteras de toda mi vida.

— Darién… — intentaba hablar, pero un nudo en mi garganta me lo impedía. Hundí mi rostro en su pecho y comencé a llorar.

— Serena — escuchar su voz me sobresalto —. No deberías estar aquí.

— Tu tampoco deberías y mira — respondí alejándome de él un poco para limpiarme el rostro y verlo a la cara —. Pensé que jamás volvería a verte. Sé que jamás fuimos algo, pero yo, yo sentía algo por ti, pero desapareciste, ni siquiera pude despedirme.

— Perdóname por lastimarte. Jamás fue mi intención — me respondió sonriendo levemente de lado —. No sé a qué has venido, pero no puedes arriesgarte así.

— Fue mi decisión venir — ambos nos quedamos en silencio por un momento. Era mi momento, aquel para sacar aquellos sentimientos de mi —. Yo… yo no sabía que pensar cuanto te mire al llegar aquí, algunas personas me explicaron un poco de la situación así que no puedo culparte por nada, no tienes por qué pedir perdón. Es solo que — la voz volvió a fallarme y haciendo acoplo de todas mis fuerzas me obligue a continuar —… el saber todo, por qué estás aquí… es injusto. No lo mereces.

— No me conoces lo suficiente, no sabes si lo merezco o no.

— Claro que te conozco, no tanto como quisiera, pero puedo verte a los ojos y darme cuenta el tipo de persona que eres — tome su rostro entre mis manos y nuestras miradas se conectaron. El tomo mi mano bajo la suya, ladeo un poco su rostro y cerró los ojos —. Mereces más que esto, Darién. No lo dudes.

Retire lentamente la mano rompiendo el momento, totalmente dispuesta a irme de ahí antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para mí y mi corazón a punto de explotar por tantas emociones en tan solo unos minutos.

— ¿Volverás? — esa pregunta hizo que mi corazón se alegrara y una sonrisa se dibujara en mi rostro.

— ¿Quieres que vuelva? — pregunte sin dejar de verlo. Él se acercó lentamente a mí, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y deposito un suave beso en mis labios. Fue tan suave y delicado que terminó por hacer que mis sentimientos fluyeras y comenzara a llorar de nuevo —. Volveré — dije alejándome un poco —. Volveré cada que pueda. Encontraremos la manera.

**...**

— ¿Cómo te fue? — fue lo primero que pregunto Mina al verme —. ¡Cuéntame!

— Volveré a verlo — dije sonriendo mientras tomaba un poco de té mientras a lo lejos podía ver cómo, al igual que todas las tardes pasaban aquellos jóvenes.

* * *

**Ya tengo los dos últimos capítulos. No pude evitarlo y la inspiración me llego para finalizar la historia. Espero que cuando los lean les transmita lo que sentí al escribirlos.**

**Un abrazo.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

* * *

Había pasado un par de semanas desde que visite a Darién. Cada tantos días podía ir a verlo. Las cosas seguían igual, hasta que Mina hizo la pregunta.

— ¿Qué van hacer? — pregunto Mina mientras salíamos de la oficina donde entregábamos algunas propuestas de trabajo —. No me digas que no lo han hablado.

— No sé a qué te refieres exactamente — respondí mientras íbamos rumbo a la cafetería del lugar.

— Vamos Serena, hablo sobre escapar.

No dije nada, no por ser grosera, pero me había tomado por sorpresa, era algo que no había pensado.

— La verdad es que ni siquiera lo había pensado — dije mientras tomaba asiento —. Es demasiado pronto para nosotros.

— Serena, ¿es real lo que dices? — me dijo en un tono en el que parecía estar molesta —. No es una situación normal, el no podrá ir a visitarte a tu casa, pedir tu mano. ¡Por todos los cielos! Vas a verlo en un lugarsucho. Deberían aprovechar, tengo todo listo — bajo la voz —. Ten en cuenta las consecuencias del escape de Malachite.

No dije nada. Sabía que tenía razón, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que significaba el pedirle escapar a Darién, si el no deseaba irse sabía que algo cambiaria, me estaría terminando de hundir en la idea de que el jamás estaría a mi lado de la manera correcta, en cambio, si aceptaba… sería un gran compromiso.

— Le preguntare la próxima vez.

**...**

— ¿Ya lo pensaste? — me pregunto dejándose tirar en la cama como ya era costumbre —. Mira que el tiempo corre y en dos semanas nos vamos y no regresamos, si es que volvemos, hasta dentro de un año.

— ¿Puedes dejar de torturarme? — tome mi cabeza entre mis manos —. No sé qué hacer, de verdad. Y. ¿si él no quiere venir? ¿si acepta? ¿Qué voy hacer? ¿A dónde iremos? No Mina, no sé qué hacer. Por favor, déjame un par de días para pensar.

— Solo quiero que pienses las cosas, tal vez esta es su única oportunidad. Probamente después de lo de Malachite refuercen la seguridad. Has podido ver lo confiados que son porque jamás nadie ha intentado huir, después de ayudar a Malachite a irse no te aseguro que puedas seguir visitando a Darién.

— Mina...

— Eres mi amiga, tú lo sabes, pero no creas que por ti aplaceré mis planes. Solo puedo ofrecerte el venir con nosotros.

Sin decir más, Mina se levantó de la cama y salió de mi habitación.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

* * *

Estaba sentado en un rincón del cuartucho que era nuestro lugar de encuentro. Comencé a escuchar algunos pasos acercándose, no me sobresalte lo más mínimo, sabía quién era. Un par de pies pisando con delicadeza la madera fue mi señal para levantarme.

— Pensé que tal vez no vendrías esta noche — le dije mirando cómo se bajaba la capucha dejando ver su cabello rubio —. Es tarde, tal vez lo mejor sea que no te quedes mucho tiempo.

— Bueno, tengo la mejor excusa por mi retraso — se acercó rápidamente y me rodeo con sus brazos —. Hace frio.

— Lo sé, por eso creo que deberías irte pronto.

— Tonterías — dijo sacudiendo la mano como restándole importancia —. Traje esta manta, es ligera así que no cuesta cargarla. Es para no estar en el piso directamente, esta frio y húmedo.

**...**

— ¿Qué piensas? — pregunto Serena volteando a verme —. Estas muy serio.

— Bueno, pienso en que no mereces esto, ya sabes. Estar aquí... ¿Por qué lo haces? Debes encontrar quien pueda estar contigo, tener algo normal.

— Me gustas.

No dijo nada más, parecía ser razón suficiente para ella. ¿Le gusto? ¿El que le gustara era suficiente para arriesgarse tanto?

— Sigo pensando que deberías buscar a alguien mas —moví mi brazo que estaba sobre sus hombros, en una señal de dejar más claro mi punto —. Podría salir todo mal, ¿A qué te atienes conmigo?  
— Bueno... sobre eso quería hablarte. Bueno, no precisamente eso.

Se alejó de mi quedando de frente. Estrujaba sus manos y volteaba a todos lados, no sabía si buscaba valor o simplemente una excusa para no decir nada e irse.

— Si quieres puedes decírmelo después.

— No, no puedo después. Es solo que... no sé cómo decirlo — dio un suspiro y coloco sus manos sobre mis rodillas —. Mina me ha dicho que Malachite va a huir con ella — cuando escuche sus palabras algo en mí se removió ¿Malachite pensaba irse? —. Tienen todo listo, realmente es un gran plan, simple pero no se ve fallo. Ella me ha dicho que... Bueno, ella cree que si tú lo desea puedes irte. De hecho, se empeña en que lo hagas. Dice que después de que Malachite se vaya todo será más difícil aquí y que el verte será prácticamente imposible — se quedó callada un segundo y sin despegar su vista de la mía —. Sé que tiene razón y no Darién, después de todo lo que ha pasado sé que no podría vivir sin ti.

— Serena, no puedo — dije sin siquiera pensar en un filtro —. El irme es condenar a Amy o incluso a Hotaru, no puedo permitir que ellas vengan aquí. Es mi deber cuidarlas.

— Diles que vengan con nosotros, Darién — su voz había cambiado, notaba la desesperación en ella —. Me has dicho el amor infinito que se tienen. Ellas podrán entender, ellas harán todo por tu felicidad y la suya también. Podrán ser libres. Alejarse de todo y de todos. Un nuevo comienzo.

No sabía que decir, tenía razón, pero... ¿realmente valía la pena el arriesgarme a tanto? ¿arriesgarlas a ellas?

— Necesitaría hablar con Amy y Hotaru, no puedo tomar una decisión así sin saber que piensan.

— Yo me encargo — me sonrió y gracias a ello una calma que me inundo, era como si todo lo que me dijo realmente fuera posible.

Sin esperar mucho, se acercó y deposito un suave beso en la comisura de mis labios, sin poder evitarlo me gire solo un poco para terminar de atrapar sus labios con los míos. Nos fundimos en un beso desesperado, cargado de necesidad.

Rápidamente comenzó a pasear sus manos por mi cabello y yo la atraje más a mí al tomarla por la nuca, ella respondió a todo lo que decidí hacer con ella esa noche.

La desesperación y necesidad nos inundó en un segundo y ni siquiera pensando en algo, ella comenzó a despojarse de su ropa mientras yo jalaba de la mía en un intento desesperado por sentir su piel contra la mía. Nuestras capas nos sirvieron de abrigo para mitigar el frio, aunque a decir verdad no lo sentí ni por un segundo.

Bese su cuello como siempre quise hacerlo, pase mis manos por cada rincón de su cuerpo, pude masajear sus pechos y saborearlos. Ella se aferraba a mi cabello y podía ver como se mordía los labios con fuerza para no hacer ruido. Pasé mi mano por su vientre plano y bajo un poco más, comencé a sentir la humedad de su feminidad y al pasar un dedo por encima ella soltó un suspiro, solo basto introducir un dedo dentro de ella para saber que estaba totalmente lista. Rápidamente me coloqué entre sus piernas y de una sola estocada me introduje en ella, ella soltó un gemido, pero rápidamente mordió sus labios.

Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de mi error.

— ¿Eres virgen? — pregunte asustado y preocupado.

— Bueno, no tuve tiempo de mencionarlo antes — dijo intentado bromear, pero pude ver como una lagrima corría por sus ojos.

— Lo lamento, yo... yo debí preguntar o... lamento haberte lastimado — realmente me sentía mal. Hubiera deseado salir de ella y poder irme rápidamente del lugar.

Ella no dijo nada, paso sus brazos por mi cuello y me dio un beso, lento, cálido, lleno de ternura. ¿Acaso no debería ser yo quien hiciera eso con ella?

Correspondí al beso y lentamente comencé a mecerme dentro de ella, comencé lento, no quería lastimarla, pero conforme pasaron los minutos un instinto salvaje se apodero de mí y para sorpresa y satisfacción mía también de ella. Serena se entregó sin reservas, besando cada parte de mi cuerpo a su alcance, arañando mi espalda y jugando con mi cabello. Esa noche nos entregamos totalmente.

Jamás pensé que ocurriría algo así y, a decir verdad, sabía que no me arrepentiría de esta noche, nunca.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

* * *

— Serena, si no dejas de caminar por toda la habitación terminaras por hacer un hoyo.

— No puedo evitarlo Mina — dije jugando con mis manos de manera nerviosa —. Es un plan muy arriesgado.

— Claro que lo es, están buscando su libertad. Nadie la encuentra sin algo de sufrimiento.

Sabía que tenía razón, si esto era difícil de imaginar no podía siquiera pensar en lo que significaba para ellos. Mi corazón no dejaba de angustiarse.

— Dos semanas — dije deteniendo mis pasos frente a la ventana —. Ellos se ocultarán durante dos semanas.

— Si, sabes que el aeropuerto prácticamente lo utilizan solo cuando venimos — se levantó acercándose a mí y colocando sus manos sobre mis hombros dando un ligero apretón —. Ellos van a huir, una semana después nosotros nos iremos, ellos seguirán ocultos una semana más y después partirán en el vuelo en el que envían a los últimos trabajadores.

— Pero, ¿Por qué dos semanas? Es demasiado, no sé si podre soportar ese tiempo sin saber que ocurrió con él. Si está bien, si pudo escapar, no lo sé.

— Es por su bien Serena, ten por seguro que los comenzaran a buscar si bien se den cuenta que no están, está claro que pensaran que huyeron por lo que vigilaran todas las vías por varios días, creo, y me arriesgo mucho, a decir que los buscaran en estos lugares por unos tres días, por eso deben esperar, sus familias jamás esperarían que se estén escondiendo en sus narices.

Suspire cansada de pensar tanto. Gire a ver el reloj sobre mi pequeño buro.

— Es hora, tenemos la comida con los directores — dije sin ánimos.

Tome mi saco y Mina se acomodó el cabello frente al espejo. Durante el camino ninguna dijo algo, cada una iba pensando en sus propios problemas, aunque sabía que al final eran los mismo. La comida paso demasiado rápido, tal vez fue que no pude concentrarme debidamente. Cuando llego la hora de cenar, Mina y yo bajamos al restaurante del hotel.

— Esta será la última noche que hablaremos del tema — dijo Mina mientras limpiaba de su boca restos de comida —. Es arriesgado y nos pueden escuchar — tomo un sorbo de su copa sin dejar de verme a los ojos —. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?

— ¿Estas dispuesta a arriesgarte a perderlo para siempre? — pregunte bajando la mirada hacia mi comida —. Es decir, sabes que algo podría salir mal y en ese caso, volver a verlo, aunque sea de lejos es casi imposible, ¿Estas dispuesta a pasar por ello?

Mina se quedó muy callada y parecía ver un punto en la nada. Tras unos minutos de silencio poso su mirada en mí.

— Yo podría vivir con solo verlo unas pocas veces cuando soy enviada aquí, me esforzaría al máximo para lograr verlo, pero… él no es feliz, ¿Cómo podría ser feliz y pregonar amor hacia él? Está encerrado, cautivo, no puede hacer nada que no haya sido ordenado antes por alguien. ¿Cómo puedo ser tan egoísta? El merecer ser libre y feliz, deseo que lo sea. Tal vez… en libertad el conoce a alguien más y decida irse de mi lado, pero, ¿sabes? Amar a alguien se trata de ser feliz cuando esa persona encuentra la felicidad, y él no es feliz encerrado en ese lugar, él no es feliz al lado de su familia, esa que lo envió aquí sin siquiera preguntarse por lo que él desea. Yo solo quiero que sea feliz, que disfrute la vida fuera de aquí, que tenga libertad. Yo lo ayudare a serlo, le ayudare a salir, no importa el camino que tome la relación después. Quiero su felicidad.

No supe que responder, ella verdaderamente amaba a Malachite.

* * *

**Estoy muy ansiosa, ya tenia desde hace tiempo el capitulo numero 14, y estoy muy tentada a subirlo. Para que no haya errores porque me ha pasado que subo mas de un capitulo al mismo tiempo y el primero no lo leen porque no se dieron cuenta que eran dos y no uno, asi que hoy en la noche subo el otro.**

**Les dejo un pequeño adelanto.**

* * *

_Nos disponíamos a irnos a la deriva, no importaba a donde saldríamos, teníamos que salir rápidamente. La angustia y desesperación era cada vez más grande. Cuando dimos unos cuantos pasos, tras de nosotros escuchamos como los ladridos de unos perros se acercaban al lugar donde estaban los sujetos. Fue que vimos al Gran Sabio aparecer, ambos nos volteamos a ver y una parte de nosotros lo supo, todo estaba perdido._


	14. Chapter 14

**No lo pude soportar y decidi subir el resto de los capitulos. Asi que no olviden, a partir del capitulo 13 (es decir, 13, 14, 15 y 16) se subieron el mismo dia, para que no se pierdan o confunda con las notificaciones. Sin mas que decir, les dejo el capitulo 14.**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

* * *

Hoy sería mi último día en este lugar, por primera vez pensaría en mí. Sé que Amy y Hotaru estarán de acuerdo conmigo y me apoyarán. No sé cómo lo hizo, pero Serena se comunicó con ellas, pero no pudo decirme su respuesta. Solo esperaba que ellas también decidieran escapar con nosotros, alejarnos de esa familia que tanto daño nos ha causado.

La noche había llegado y Malachite y yo nos encontrábamos ansiosos, lo había notado por las tantas miradas que nos dirigimos en el transcurso de la cena.

Bien entrada la madrugada y con todo el cuidado para no hacer ruido cada uno por su cuenta salió del templo encontrándonos en el almacén abandonado.

— Por fin nos vamos — dijo Malachite sonriendo nervioso —. Esperemos un par de minutos para tranquilizarnos y poder irnos. Recuerda que no iremos por el camino que usan las chicas, es demasiado obvio, si se dan cuenta que no estamos nos buscaran por ahí. Nos iremos por el peor camino, será largo y peligroso, pero si nos cuidamos la espalda llegaremos hacia donde nos esperan.

No dije nada, solo asentí. No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer y aunque me encontraba nervioso estaba emocionado, por fin podría tener la vida que siempre quise.

Un par de minutos después, ambos nos cubrimos totalmente con nuestras capuchas, salimos del muro del templo y corrimos hacia lo que parecía un pequeño bosque o selva, no tenía tiempo de pensar en tonterías como esas. Comenzamos a caminar lo más rápido y seguro posible, ninguno decía nada. No era necesario intentar sacar platica, ambos sabíamos los riesgos en caso de ser descubiertos, pero también la recompensa si escapábamos.

En un punto, ambos comenzamos a escuchar algunos ruidos acercándose. Con cuidado de no hacer algún sonido nos escondimos como pudimos. Logramos ver como a lo lejos, por el camino que supuse era el que usaban Serena y Mina al ir al templo, pasaron dos hombres con linternas en las manos. Malachite me hizo una seña para prestar atención a lo que decían aquellos hombres.

— Entonces, ¿se escaparon?

— Parece que dos de los jóvenes se han escapado, lo descubrió el Gran Sabio. Pobres, hasta siento pena si los encontramos.

En ese momento, un hombre, que Malachite y yo no reconocimos llego corriendo hacia ellos.

— El Gran Sabio se acerca, dice que no se muevan de aquí. Quiere buscar a quienes escaparon personalmente.

Malachite y yo volteamos a vernos. Sabíamos lo que esto significaba. Si el Gran Sabio nos estaba buscando esto era realmente serio, si nos encontraba seria el fin sin duda. No podíamos hablar así que debíamos comunicarnos con gestos y miradas.

Nos disponíamos a irnos a la deriva, no importaba a donde saldríamos, teníamos que salir rápidamente. La angustia y desesperación era cada vez más grande. Cuando dimos unos cuantos pasos, tras de nosotros escuchamos como los ladridos de unos perros se acercaban al lugar donde estaban los sujetos. Fue que vimos al Gran Sabio aparecer, ambos nos volteamos a ver y una parte de nosotros lo supo, todo estaba perdido.

No era solo el que nos encontraran, eran las consecuencias de ello. Ambos comenzamos a correr tan rápido como nuestras piernas lo permitieron, no fue necesario darnos cuenta que tras de nosotros iban los hombres y los perros ladrando buscándonos. Malachite tropezó y cayó lastimándose la rodilla.

— Anda, levántate — le dije ayudándolo dándole la mano para que se apoyara.

Cada vez estaban más cerca de nosotros, podía sentir como el corazón me latía tan rápido que parecía explotar.

Malachite no podía continuar por mucho tiempo debido al golpe en la rodilla, cada vez se notaba más. Mil cosas pasaron por mi mente, podía ver la desesperación y dolor en el rostro de Malachite y fue entonces que entendí que los dos no podríamos salir de esto. Abruptamente me detuve, siendo consciente de lo que esto significaba. Malachite noto mi ausencia a su lado y volteo hacia atrás. No dijo nada, solo se quedó ahí mirándome sorprendido de mi actuar. No pude más que negarle con la cabeza.

— Vete, yo me encargo — dije mientras buscaba una piedra con punta en el suelo —. Dile a Serena que… que me perdone — Malachite no podía decir nada —. Anda, vete, están muy cerca.

Como si despertara de un trance, Malachite asintió y rápidamente continuo su camino. Con la piedra en mano, la tomé fuertemente y me hice un par de cortadas en los brazos y piernas y corrí en sentido contrario. El olor a sangre seguro los atraería hacia mí y no hacia Malachite.

A los pocos segundos, escuche como los hombres gritaban que los perros habían olfateado algo. A pesar de la situación una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro mientras corría aun sabiendo mi destino, sabía que entre más corriera sería más seguro que Malachite llegara a su destino.

Serena… sé que dije que no tendría que pedirte perdón de nuevo, pero falle… perdóname.


	15. Chapter 15

**Recuerden, el dia de hoy subi los capitulos 13, 14, 15 y 16. Para que no se salten ninguno.**

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

* * *

— Todo estará bien, ¿cierto? — me pregunto Mina cuando se sento a mi lado en el avión —. Digo, sabríamos si algo malo ocurrió, ¿verdad?

Si tan solo supiera que yo estaba igual por dentro, pero no podía demostrarlo, las dos nos derrumbaríamos. No pode más que asentir fingiendo tranquilidad. Durante el vuelo lo único que podía hacer era pensar en el futuro, pensar que podríamos estar juntos, que sentiría la paz de tener a su familia a su lado.

Moría de ganas de decirle a Darién lo que sus hermanas respondieron, estaban felices de la decisión de él, de escapar y hacer su vida, ellas lo seguirían y apoyarían. Porque amaban a su hermano y sabían que si permanecían juntos podrían con lo que viniera… y yo estaría a su lado, apoyándolo a él, apoyándolas a ellas, como una familia.

Después de aterrizar Mina y yo tuvimos que seguir con nuestra rutina de siempre pero cada quien, por su lado, durante la semana restante nos hablábamos por cualquier vía, nos habíamos solo una vez, no queríamos que nos involucraran fuera de la isla, esa maldita isla.

La semana paso lenta, pero cuando llego el día de encontrarnos con Darién y Malachite no podía con mis emociones, de solo pensar en verlo, en todo lo que paso sentía como mi corazón latía rápido y mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Mina y yo nos encontramos en un parque, algo casual, de ahí viajaríamos a un pequeño puerto y seria ahí donde nos encontraríamos con los chicos. Durante el camino ninguna dijo nada, pero podíamos sentir la ansiedad de la otra, Mina apretaba el volante dejando sus nudillos blancos.

Al llegar vimos cómo se encontraban algunas personas caminando por ahí, parecían estar dando algún tipo de mantenimiento o algo así. Voltee a todos lados buscando alguna pista sobre lo que seguía, pero Mina totalmente segura de sí se dirigió hacia un hombre, intercambiaron algunas palabras y el señalo un pequeño yate, al parecer era viejo ya que se notaba algo de óxido cubriéndolo. Mina y yo caminamos hacia esa dirección y grito el nombre de alguien, nadie salió inmediatamente, pero al poco rato un hombre con muletas salió, era Malachite.

Mina salto y corrió a su lado, no trato de disimular ni un poco las lágrimas que mojaron su rostro rápidamente, Malachite parecía descansar al verla frente a él, se fundieron en un abrazo y solo los sollozos rompían el silencio. Me quede ahí parada esperando ver el cabello oscuro de Darién, pasaban los segundos y nada ocurría, las lágrimas comenzaron a picar en mis ojos y algunas comenzaron a salir corriendo por mis mejillas, no entendía muy bien por qué sentía ese hueco en mi pecho en ese momento, los sollozos de Mina se tranquilizaron y los míos eran lo único que se escuchaba. Apreté el abrigo que llevaba y sin poder sostenerme de pie caí sobre mis rodillas, Mina se acercó rápidamente y me abrazo, logrando que mi llanto se incrementara.

Malachite se avecinó lo más rápido que pudo y dejo caer sus muletas para poder bajar y estar a mi altura, sin decir nada me arrebato de los brazos de Mina y me abrazo tan fuerte que dolió, pero nada como mi corazón roto.

— Caí y me lastimé… pero en lugar de irse y dejarme a mi suerte él se sacrificó por mí — ahora era el quien lloraba —. Me pidió que te dijera que lo perdonaras. Serena, perdóname tu a mí — me soltó y rápidamente se agacho, haciendo una reverencia tan profunda que su rostro tocaba el suelo —. Fui un cobarde, lo deje ahí y jamás podré hacer nada que se iguale a lo que él hizo. Perdóname, perdón por ser tan cobarde.

Mientras lo escucha explicarse y escuchaba su llanto que terminaba de romper mi corazón, en medio de todo eso una calma llego a mí. Darién había sacrificado su libertad, probablemente su vida por ayudar a Malachite, él lo decidió, y aunque mi corazón sufriría toda la vida por ello, sabía que Darién seguro estaba en paz donde quiera que estuviera.

— Malachite… — Mina se acercó a él y probablemente trato de levantarlo, pero el seguía en la misma postura, pude notar como el piso bajo su rostro se mojaba por sus lágrimas.

Por un segundo, mi mente se fue al último momento en que estuve con Darién.

— _Nos veremos en dos semanas_ — le dije abrazandolo y respirando su aroma, intentado llenarme de el —. _Te prometo que todo saldrá bien._

— _No importa como salga_ — me dijo, y aunque no era lo que quería escuchar, la sonrisa tranquila en su rostro me hizo sentir bien —. _Pensé que jamás podría tener nada aparte de mis hermanas, pero hoy te tengo a ti, podría morir hoy mismo y me iría feliz._

— _No digas eso_ — sus palabras confundían mi corazón y no sabía cómo me hacían sentir. ¿Feliz? ¿Triste? —. _Tendrás cientos de momentos felices en tu vida._

— _Si, sé que aún me quedan cosas que hacer y personas por ayudar._

Hoy entendía a lo que se refería, Darién… Mi Darién…


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

* * *

Sentada en la silla frente al ventanal veo la luna llena iluminar el resto de la habitación. Una nostalgia me inunda, sé que jamás lograre superarlo del todo, pero… sigo aquí, debo seguir adelante, por mí, por él.

Me levanto y abro la puerta hacia el balcón, el aire golpea mi rostro y es hasta ese momento que siento como una lagrima corre por mi rostro y una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro.

— Si tan solo pudieras estar aquí y ver todo esto. Las cosas han cambiado muchísimo en estos años. Al regresar, Malachite se sentía en deuda y decidió hacer todo porque esa tradición estúpida terminara, trabajamos mucho en ello y al fin lo logramos — suspire y coloco mis manos sobre el barandal —. Fueron a la cárcel, se hizo justicia… a un costo muy caro, ¿cierto? — volví a limpiar las lágrimas que salían sin parar —. La isla se dividió entre las familias y decidieron hacer un bien, van a crear un centro para ayudar a los niños y jóvenes. Hemos venido todos a… tu sabes, cosas sobre planos y eso. Pero tú sabes que yo no vine a eso…

Regrese sobre mis pasos dentro de la habitación, tenía que ir a verlo.

**…**

— ¿Estas segura? — me pregunto Mina tocando mi hombro. Solo asentí.

— Ven, vamos — dije mientras tomaba su mano, la cual era mucho más pequeña que la mía.

Caminamos durante un rato, sabía perfectamente cómo llegar al lugar donde me habían dicho que se encontraba. Mientras me acercaba sentía el pecho más pesado, sería cuestión de segundos para caer y romper en llanto. Aun se sentía como si fuera ayer cuando lo perdí.

— ¿Es ahí? — me pregunto mientras apuntaba una cruz bajo un árbol. No tuve voz para decir algo, solo afirmé con la cabeza y fingi una sonrisa —. ¿Puedo ir?

— Claro, anda, solo ten cuidado.

Camino un poco y se detuvo, dio media vuelta y me miro. Eran tan parecidos… No dijo nada, después de unos segundos reanudo su camino andando a toda prisa. Yo solo sentía como me partía en dos, si no fuera por él, ya estuviera arrestándome del dolor. Tenía que ser fuerte, había hecho tanto por llegar a este momento que tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que llegar a esa cruz que marcaba la meta que me había impuesto. Me acerqué lentamente, pero me detuve al ver como Endymion se detenía frente aquella cruz.

— Hola papá — escuche su voz y mis ojos comenzaron a picar por las lágrimas. Debia controlarme, me repetía esto tantas veces que ya parecía un mantra —. Por fin pude venir a verte, es un lindo lugar donde estas, el árbol da buena sombra así que tiene que ser agradable, ¿cierto? — Endymion se sentó sobre la tierra húmeda y tomo un puñado de está dejándola caer entre sus dedos —. Me han dicho que me parezco mucho a ti, me han mostrado fotos y bueno, es cierto — escucho como una risa se escapa de sus labios —. Mama te extraña mucho… — noto como una mueca se dibuja en su rostro, me queda claro que no quiere mostrar su aflicción —. Tío Andrew me dice que eras el más listo de la clase, cuando le mostré mis notas dijo que en eso también me parezco a ti. Tío Malachite me cuenta cosas sobre ti, me dijo como lo salvaste, ¿sabes? Yo quiero ser tan valiente como tú — pude notar como su respiración era errática y el tono de su voz cambiaba. Hijo mío… —. Tengo tantas cosas que decirte, lo más importante es… Te perdono, sé que no querías irte, sé que te hubiera gustado estar con mamá, pero también entiendo que salvar a Tío Malachite era lo que debías hacer… — escucho como su voz se quiebra y decido darle la espalda y alejarme un poco, mi corazón se parte y muerdo mis labios tratando de callar mi llanto —… te perdono por dejarnos…

No pude quedarme a escuchar más y decido alejarme y caminar por el lugar, aquel maldito lugar. Recuerdo que cuando confiscaron el lugar lo primero que se hizo fue buscarte, saber que era de ti, si estabas vivo o… muerto. Cuando nos confirmaron que encontraron tu cuerpo la esperanza abandono mi cuerpo tan rápido que dolió, Andrew se molestó tanto que comenzó a lanzar todo lo que pudo en su oficina, Malachite se quedó callado y aunque disimulo bien, sé que estaba llorando, Mina solo tomo su mano y estuvo junto a él.

Cuando llegue a casa, Endymión me recibió con los brazos abiertos, sabía que hoy le daría noticias de su padre. Explicarle cual había sido tu destino me destrozo, el no dijo nada, solo me escucho atento y limpio mis lágrimas. Me dolió tanto, sabía que algo dentro de él se había roto y que jamás, ni con todo mi amor podría reparar. Pero tenía que ser fuerte, ¿cierto?

Él fue la razón de que me levantara de donde había caído tras enterarme de lo que había ocurrió tras la llegada de Malachite. Estaba deprimida, Andrew me dio vacaciones, pero a mí no me importaba, mi ánimo, mi salud, todo iba en pique, Mina estaba muy preocupada, Malachite se sentía tan endeuda conmigo que entre los dos me obligaron ir al médico para que este me canalizara con un psicólogo o psiquiatra, que gran sorpresa nos llevamos cuando nos anunciaron que estaba embarazara, tenía dos meses. Una parte de mi estaba que no cabía de la felicidad de saber que dentro de mi crecía nuestro hijo, una parte tuya que jamás me arrebatarían, por otra parte, tu no estarías a mi lado, ni de nuestro hijo y esto solo me hizo desestabilizarme más.

Un par de semanas después soñé contigo, fue tan real. Estabas a mi lado, recostados bajo un árbol mientras acaricias mi brazo, de un momento a otro comenzaste acariciar mi vientre. Me sonreíste y depositaste un beso en mi frente. ¡Cielos! Fue tan real, aun lo recuerdo como si lo estuviera soñando justo ahora.

— Hice lo mejor que pude, he ganado más de lo que merezco — dijiste, cuando escuché tu voz comencé a llorar —. Se fuerte, te prometo que nos volveremos a ver, estaremos juntos. Te esperare en mi próxima vida.

Me lance a tus brazos y te abrece tan fuerte y con la lagrimas corriendo por mis ojos que, al descubrirme sola en mi habitación abrazándome a mí misma y con la cara empacada sentí como la angustia crecía en mí, me quise levantar y salir corriendo de ahí cuando sentí algo, era como un pequeño toque, él bebe dentro de mi hacia acto de presencia. Fue que lo supe, jamás estaría sola, incluso tu estarías conmigo siempre. Tendríamos un hijo y sabía que donde quiera que estuvieras estarías a nuestro lado… hasta que nos encontráramos en nuestra próxima vida.

Limpie mis lágrimas y observe como Endymion tocaba la cruz, no movía la boca así que sabía que estaba encerrado en sus pensamientos. Me acerque a él, me agache y toque su hombro y el coloco su mano sobre la mía y la apretó.

— Gracias por traerme.

Termine por sentarme a su lado y así, cerca el uno del otro nos quedamos sobre el sitio donde mi amado Darién descansaba.

**…**

— ¿Te arrepientes? — Darién le pregunto mientras besaba su nariz.

— No, ¿Por qué? ¿Tú sí? — pregunto angustiada.

— Claro que no — rio mientras acariciaba el brazo, su piel siempre le pareció tan suave que era imposible no pasear sus manos sobre ella —. Solo que… te mereces algo más que un piso sucio y frio para… tu sabes.

— Oh Darién — lo beso dulcemente —. Espero que con lo que voy a decir entiendas que esto — dijo señalando el lugar —, es lo menos importante.

— ¿Ah sí? — dijo mirándola curioso — ¿Qué es eso que tienes que decir?

— Te amo — el sonrió mientras la besaba dulcemente, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones y entregándose de una vez más en cuerpo y alma.

En esta ocasión todo se sintió diferente, más intenso, más profundo. Tiempo después ambos descubrían porque, sería la última vez que estarían juntos hasta que se encontraran en otra vida.

* * *

**Y asi termina esta historia... tengo que admitir que en ratos se me apachurraba el corazon. Desde el inicio se tenia pensado que no tendrian un final de "vivieron felices para siempre". Esta historia nacio de la inspiracion de uno de mis poemas favoritos, el seminarista de los ojos negro de Angel Buesa, llore y llore cuando lo lei, sin duda una historia de amor que llega.**

**Espero les haya gustado esta historia tanto como a mi escribirla.**

**Abrazos.**


End file.
